Engaño
by HedwigSasso
Summary: GWHP DMHP GWMC Contiene algo de SLASH, si no les gustan estas ondas, no lo lean. Los problemas de la relación HarryGinny se intensifican cuando aparecen por los 2 lados romances pasados que se querían olvidar.
1. El principio de todo

Harry Potter, personajes y demás no son míos. Le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner BROS.  
  
Engaño  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
La lluvia caía con gotas grandes sobre el Gran Comedor mientras Ginny cenaba sola pensando en estupideces. Ella era la única Gryffindor en su mesa y veía hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Michael conversaba con Terry.  
  
Algo le hacia pensar que Michael y Cho ya habían terminado. No. No debía pensar en él. Habían terminado hacía ya casi un año. Él andaba con Cho y a Ginny le gustaba Harry desde su primer año en Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny le había dicho a Hermione que ya no quería a Harry, evidentemente esto era mentira. Ginny seguía queriendo a Harry y trataba de disimularlo.  
  
Ahora, Ginny arruinaba sus 5 años en Hogwarts de haber pensado en Harry, pensando en Michael. 'Estúpida. Harry ya me confesó que me quiere y yo lo voy a decepcionar', pensó.  
  
-¡Hola Ginny!-, detrás de ella había aparecido Harry. Éste la veía con ojos enamorados como con los que él solía ver a Cho.  
  
-Hola Harry-  
  
-¿Ya lo pensaste?-  
  
-Sí...- A Harry se le oscureció la mirada al ver la cara lastimosa de Ginny.  
  
-Decidiste que no...-  
  
-¡No! Si te quiero, Harry y quiero ser tu novia-, al terminar la frase una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ginny, mientras que en la de Harry apareció una muy grande.  
  
-¡¿En serio?!-  
  
-¡Sí!-  
  
En ese momento, Harry se abalanzó sobre Ginny y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios, el cual, poco a poco fue apasionándose.  
  
-Preferiría que no dieran esas muestras de amor en medio del Gran Comedor y menos cuando TODO EL COLEGIO ESTÁ VIENDO-. Ginny nunca había visto a la Profesora McGonagall tan enojada.  
  
-Lo sentimos, Profesora, nos dejamos llevar por el momento... Ya nos vamos.-, dijo Harry sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Harry agarró a Ginny de la mano y la llevó con él al vestíbulo; la empujó suavemente contra la pared y continuaron ahí su beso apasionado. Sólo se separaron cuando oyeron voces gritándoles en la base de la escalera principal.  
  
-Hey, Potter! Nunca pensé que tus gustos fueran tan malos como para fajar en medio del vestíbulo con una Weasley-, la voz fría de Malfoy los siguió hasta el tercer piso.  
  
En el momento en que se hartaron de Malfoy se fueron directamente a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-No puedo creer que ahora seas mi novia-, dijo Harry agarrando la cintura de Ginny.  
  
-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo-. La sonrisa de Ginny había crecido desde su beso en el vestíbulo.  
  
Harry le dio un tierno beso de buenas noches y se fue a su dormitorio. Ginny se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, pensando en Harry y en los sucesos con él de la noche.  
  
-Parece que lo que querías finalmente sucedió. Pensé que Harry ya no te gustaba-, Hermione estaba parada al lado de la escalera hacia el dormitorio de mujeres.  
  
-Lo decía porque quería olvidarlo, para salir con Michael. Me decepcioné con él y mis pensamientos volvieron a Harry.-  
  
-Espero que no lo lastimes. Es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes?-  
  
-No te preocupes, lo quiero mucho como para lastimarlo.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic! Es mi primer fic y me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan de él!

- HedwigSasso


	2. Nostalgia

Harry Potter, personajes y demás no son míos. Le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner BROS.  
  
Engaño  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
-Hermione me acaba de decir que ayer te tardaste mucho en ir a dormir. ¿Es cierto?-, preocupación invadía la cara de Harry ante de la posibilidad de que Ginny no durmiera bien.  
  
'¡Qué lindo! ¡Se preocupa por mí! Michael no hacía eso. Demonios, aquí estoy yo pensando de nuevo en Michael-'  
  
-Gin? ¿Oíste lo que te pregunté?-  
  
- A sí, lo de ayer. No te preocupes, Hermione y yo dejamos de conversar cuando ella se fue. Yo me quedé enfrente de la chimenea pensando y después me fui. Nada grave.-, Harry no dejó de mostrar preocupación ante el tema y, para calmarlo, lo besó tiernamente.  
  
- Ahora sí estoy feliz-

* * *

A la hora del desayuno, Harry y Ginny se sentaron juntos en el gran comedor y se reían burlándose de los Slytherins.  
  
-Potter, no creo que tengas fundamento para decir eso. No soy débil, ni lento y eso bien lo sabes tú.-, dijo Malfoy al pasar entre las mesas. Antes de sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin le dirigió una mirada a Harry y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Ginny quedó totalmente en shock y la sonrisa que tenía en su cara desapareció.  
  
-¿Qué demonios quería decir Malfoy?-  
  
-No sé-, Harry parecía pensativo, lo cual hizo que Ginny dudara más.  
  
En ese momento, Michael Corner pasó delante de ellos y le dio una sonrisa a Ginny.  
  
Ginny se quedó toda nerviosa después de esto y se preocupaba de que Harry lo hubiera visto. Pero Harry ni lo notó, se puso de pie, se despidió de Ginny diciendo que tenía que ir a Pociones y se marchó.  
  
Ginny quedó aún más sorprendida. Se dio cuenta de que ya había sonado la campana de inicio de clases y se marchó hacia la cabaña de Hagrid a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
Al llegar ahí, se encontró a Michael esperándola al lado de un árbol.  
  
-Hola Gin-, en su cara tenía una sonrisa muy tierna que expresaba que todavía quería a Ginny.  
  
-Hola Michael-, dijo Ginny. Se puso muy nerviosa al ver que Michael se le iba acercando poco a poco.  
  
- Hace mucho que no hablamos. Te he extrañado mucho, Gin. Todavía te quiero, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.-  
  
-¿Y Cho qué?-  
  
-Lo mío con Cho no fue nada. Resultó ser una estúpida que nunca dejaba de llorar. Mientras salía con ella no dejaba de pensar en ti. Por favor, Ginny, déjame empezar de nuevo contigo-. La cara de Michael empezó a sonrojarse y a expresar preocupación.  
  
-Lo siento, Michael, no se si te habías dado cuenta, pero Harry y yo somos novios y lo quiero demasiado. Llegaste tarde, Mike, podríamos haber vuelto a empezar antes, ahora no.- Ginny hizo una pausa que fue acompañada por un suspiro- Eres un tipo liadísimo, pero te fuiste con Cho sólo porque Gryffindor le ganó a Ravenclaw. Nuestro rompimiento fue por esto y tal vez, sea para siempre.- A Ginny lo costó demasiado decir esto. Sus rodillas temblaban y sabía que casi todo lo que acababa de decir era mentira. Seguí queriendo a Michael y había empezado a andar con Harry para intentar olvidarlo.  
  
Ginny se quedó esperando la reacción de Michael y luego notó que los ojos de Michael empezaban a brillar con lágrimas.  
  
Al verlo, Ginny sintió unos grandes deseos de besarlo e, inconscientemente, se fue acercando a él. Michael se sorprendió, pero se acercó a ella también. Michael la tomó de los hombros y estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia cuando la voz de Hagrid se oyó llamando a los Gryffindors y Slytherins a clase.  
  
Michael y Ginny se separaron abruptamente y se miraron muy nerviosos. Michael se despidió y se fue, dejando a una Ginny que pensaba en los dos hombres que la distraían en clase: Harry y Michael.

* * *

En el almuerzo, Ginny intentó ocultarle a Harry lo que había pasado entre ella y Michael, pero no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa cuando Michael le llegó por atrás y le preguntó si podían salir al vestíbulo a hablar.  
  
Ginny miró a Michael y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados como si hubiera llorado toda la mañana.  
  
Al salir al Vestíbulo, Michael se detuvo en el mismo lugar en donde Harry y Ginny se habían besado por segunda vez. La miró y de inmediato lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.  
  
-Gin, te amo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No puedo vivir sin ti.-  
  
Ginny se le acercó y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con sus dedos.  
  
-Yo también te amo, Mike.- Al terminar de decir esto, sus bocas se unieron y el beso se fue apasionando cada vez más.  
  
Después de unos minutos, se separaron y Ginny comenzó a llorar también. Michael la miró sorprendido y de repente Ginny soltó un leve gritito y se llevó las manos a la boca.  
  
-OMG!! ¡Estoy engañando a Harry! ¡Soy la peor del mundo! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!-  
  
-Lo siento, Gin! No debí besarte, es mi culpa.-

* * *

¡Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar! Mucha tarea y mucho estrés... Maldita escuela... Bueno, gracias a los que me mandaron sus reviews (lo siento, no sé cómo se llaman en español) y esperen un poco a que actualice que se pone mejor la historia . 


	3. El gran secreto de Harry

Harry Potter, personajes y demás no son míos. Le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner BROS.  
  
A/N: No lo había puesto, pero este, mi primer fic, se lo dedico a Nina . (Por fin!) Espero que te guste!!  
  
**Capítulo 3  
  
El gran secreto de Harry  
**  
.:ºGran Comedorº:.  
  
-¿Puedo sentarme?-  
  
Harry levantó la cara y vio a Draco parado frente a él.  
  
-Sí, claro-. Harry seguía pensando en Ginny estando sola con Michael. Había estado a punto de levantarse para ir a buscarla cuando Draco apareció.  
  
-¿Cuándo hablaremos de lo que pasó a principios de este curso?-, la cara de Draco reflejaba enojo y desesperación mientras esperaba la respuesta de Harry.  
  
-La verdad, fue tan espontáneo que no sé si quisiera recordarlo-, lanzó una mirada rápida hacia Draco y, al ver su cara ofendida, continuó:-No es que no haya significado nada. Es que, no sé si lo sabías, pero yo estoy con Ginny ahora y no quiero arruinar mi relación con ella.-  
  
Draco le envió una mirada de resentimiento a Harry y se marchó ofendido sin decir nada.  
  
.:ºVestíbuloº:.  
  
-No fue tu culpa, Mike. Yo quise hacerlo. Pero me tengo que ir, dejé a Harry hace como 10 minutos y, pues, no queremos que piense mal de esto... Mejor dicho, correctamente de esto... Nos vemos, Mike- Y sin más, se marchó.  
  
Al entrar al Gran Comedor, Ginny encontró a un Harry preocupado y pensativo en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Ya llegué-  
  
Harry pareció salir de un trance y volteó a ver a Ginny como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.  
  
-Hola, Gin. ¿Qué quería Michael? Parecía que estaba llorando.-  
  
-Sólo quería hablar- Ginny sentía que la voz le temblaba y no podía evitar voltear hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw a ver a Michael.-En fin, ya casi salimos de vacaciones y estaba pensando en qué vamos a hacer en verano. ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para vernos? No le he dicho a mi mamá y no sé qué piense sobre esto.-  
  
-No creo que tenga problema. Además, siempre nos vemos en verano, siempre voy a tu casa.-  
  
-De hecho. Bueno, Gin, me tengo que ir a clases. Nos vemos al rato, ok?-  
  
-Pero falta como una hora para que se acabé la hora del almuerzo. ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?-  
  
-Es que... mmm... quiero adelantar un trabajo... Bueno, mejor me voy. Bye-  
  
Era la primera vez en todo el año en que Ginny había visto a Harry tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando McGonagall los corrió del Gran Comedor. Era muy raro verlo así, de hecho Ginny se empezó a preocupar.  
  
-Hola, Gin!-  
  
Ginny levantó la cabeza y vio a Hermione con una cara de desesperación que podía resultar estrés de los exámenes.  
  
-Hola, Herm... ¿Qué tienes? Te ves toda estresada.-  
  
-Son los malditos exámenes! Estoy harta de tener que apresurar a Ron con sus trabajos!- Hermione y Ron llevaban ya 2 años juntos y Ron no parecía hacerle caso alguno a Hermione sobre los exámenes.  
  
-Jajajajaja. Relájate, Herm. Conoces a Ron y sabes que él es así y de todas maneras no le va tan mal en los exámenes.-

.:ºº:. -No esperaba verte aquí, Harry-  
  
-Quería hablar contigo-

* * *

xD Me encanta dejar todo en duda así!!! Jejeje... Bueno, lo siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar. Como ya había dicho, es la maldita escuela que friega todo el tiempo . Bueno... aquí yo haré promoción: Lean Oportunidades de NICAROLA es buenísimo!! Y está fumadísimo!! XD ... Ok... gracias a los que me han mandado sus reviews (qué pocha soy, lo sé) y espero que este tercer capítulo les haya gustado ;).

Mmmmm sé que esto es cooorto, pero aunqeu sean cortos mis caps van a ser muchos :D


	4. Increíble

Harry Potter, personajes y demás no son míos. Le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner BROS.  
  
A/N: Me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero les prometo que ya no me tardaré tanto. Espero disfruten este capítulo (es mi favorito, hasta hoy). De nuevo, gracias a los que mandaron sus reviews!!  
  
**Engaño  
  
Capítulo 4**  
  
-Pensé que querías olvidarlo-  
  
-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero me di cuenta que fue muy importante como para olvidarlo así. Todavía tengo dudas. No sé a quién quiero más: a ti o a Ginny.-  
  
-Harry, tus dudas sentimentales no me importan. Yo sí te quiero y haría hasta lo imposible porque tú me quisieras igual.-  
  
-Draco, mis dudas no son hacia ti; son hacia Ginny. No quiero lastimarla, ella es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.- Harry hizo una pausa larga en la que veía a Draco con preocupación. Éste seguía enojado, se le notaba en los ojos y Harry no sabía qué hacer al respecto.- Entre nosotros no puede pasar nada hasta que aclare yo mis sentimientos hacia Ginny, ¿me entiendes?-  
  
-Te entiendo, pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con esa decisión.- Draco se le acercó rápidamente y lo tomó por los hombros.- Te amo, Harry. Haría todo por ti.-  
  
-Yo también te amo, Draco.- Sus labios se unieron lentamente en un beso, mientras que sus cuerpos se abrazaban en el centro de la habitación privada de Draco.  
  
Draco se quitó la camisa y comenzó a quitarle a Harry la suya. Se fueron acostando lentamente en la cama de Draco. Harry sólo gemía de placer, mientras que Draco le iba quitando la ropa.

* * *

Las nubes de las noches pasadas habían desaparecido, dejando para los siguientes días un sol que ardía con toda su intensidad. Los jardines de Hogwarts nunca se habían visto tan bien: el pasto y las hojas de los árboles eran completamente verdes; el agua del lago se movía lentamente con la suave brisa del aire y no veías ni siquiera a un alumno corriendo por ahí. Todos estaban en clases. Bueno, no todos.  
  
Harry se vistió rápidamente, se despidió de Draco y salió corriendo por los pasillos hacia su clase de Transfiguración. 'La Profesora McGonagall me va a matar. Hace ya media hora que la clase comenzó'.  
  
Harry corría hacia el salón cuando pasó lo único que temía le pasara: Peeves salió de un cuarto a su izquierda y de inmediato, una sonrisa maléfica se le formó en la cara.  
  
-Uuuuuu! Potty, qué hará caminando por aquí a media mañana?? Habrá oído voces que salen de las paredes, o habrá tenido más visiones del Señor Tenebroso, me pregunto yo. ¿Qué intentas Potty? Acaso tratas de ganarte más confianza con los profesores? Deberías de saber, Potty, que eso no se puede; ningún maestro te quiere y ninguno te querrá!! Porque sólo eres un niñito malcriado que no sabe lo que hace!! Jajajajajajajaja.-  
  
-Aléjate Peeves, no me importa lo que pienses.- Después de esto, Peeves se rió a carcajadas y cuando se detuvo por aire le lanzó una trompetilla a Harry y se machó.  
  
'Maldito, Peeves, me retrasó aún más.'  
  
Harry, finalmente, llegó a la puerta del salón. Tomó aire para prepararse para los gritos de la Profesora y abrió la puerta.  
  
-¿Puedo pasar?-  
  
Los labios de la Profesora se pusieron tensos al ver a Harry en la puerta. Todas las caras de inmediato voltearon hacia Harry.  
  
-¿Qué piensas, Potter, al llegar tan tarde? La clase empezó a las 11:30, son las 12:10. Explícate antes de que me ponga a gritar.-  
  
-Es..es...es que me encontré a Peeves...mmm... camino hacia acá y... y me detuvo mucho tiempo.- Harry levantó la mirada para ver la reacción de la Profesora ante esto.  
  
-Mmmm... No sé si creerte Potter, pero siéntate que la clase debe continuar.-  
  
-Gracias-, Harry volteó hacia su lugar de siempre y vio que estaba ocupado. Volteó alrededor y se sorprendió cuando vio a Draco sentado como si llevara toda la clase ahí. '¿Cómo demonios llegó antes que yo?'  
  
Draco vio a Harry mirándolo, le guiñó el ojo y se volteó hacia la clase.  
  
Harry encontró un lugar vacío y se sentó.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, Ginny se encaminaba hacia el Gran Comedor cuando una mano salió del armario de escobas de Filch y la jaló hacia adentro.  
  
Ginny abrió la boca, preparándose para gritar y la misma mano que la había jalado se la cerró. Ginny abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y no se sorprendió al ver a Michael enfrente de ella.  
  
Sin pronunciar una palabra, Michael y Ginny se abrazaron y se besaron. Podían haber estado ahí desde hace horas y ellos no se daban cuenta. Estaba absorto cada uno en el otro.  
  
Se separaron abruptamente cuando oyeron a alguien tratando de abrir la puerta. Se escondieron en lo más profundo del armario y vieron cómo Filch sacaba sus escobas enojado y murmurando para sí.  
  
Filch salió del armario mientras Ginny y Michael se veían asustados. ¿Cómo saldrían sin que nadie los viera?  
  
Michael se acercó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y se asomó. No parecía haber nadie ahí afuera. Se metió rápidamente y jaló a Ginny hacia fuera con él.  
  
Al salir, Ginny dio un suspiro de alivio y volteó a ver a Michael sonriendo.Michael le devolvió la sonrisa y se besaron.  
  
Al separarse, el corazón pareció detenérsele a Ginny.  
  
Hermione estaba parada del otro lado del Vestíbulo con los ojos abiertos en shock. Le lanzó una mirada de furia a Ginny y se metió casi corriendo al Gran Comedor.

* * *


	5. Decepción

Harry Potter, personajes y demás no son míos. Le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner BROS.

Este nuevo capítulo se lo dedico de nuevo a Nina!!! porque.... porque me lo pidió!!! XP

**Engaño**

****

**Capítulo 5**

****

**Decepción**

-Ginny, ¿estás aquí?-  
  
Ginny levantó la mirada hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y vio a una Hermione muy enojada recargada en el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Hermione-  
  
En la cara de Hermione se podía observar la furia interna que la invadía en esos momentos.  
  
-Creo que tienes algo que explicar.-  
  
-Si tuviera que explicar algo, no te lo explicaría a ti-  
  
Hermione levantó una ceja y se acercó más a Ginny con una mirada determinada.  
  
-Claro que me tienes que explicar a mí, y por supuesto, también a Harry.- Hermione respiró y continuó– ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso? Sabes muy bien que él te quiere y ahí estás besando a Michael a medio vestíbulo como si nadie pudiera verlos. Me dijiste que te habías decepcionado con Michael y que seguías queriendo a Harry. ¿Fue mentira? O, ¿lo que tienes con Michael es simplemente una "aventura"? Contéstame, Ginevra. Exijo que me des una explicación.-  
  
-¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarme de esa manera? No eres nadie con derecho sobre mí, Hermione. Y no me vengas con estupideces de que te tengo que explicar mis problemas con Harry, porque si no oíste bien son míos y de Harry, no tuyos. Vete, por favor que no quiero ver tu cara cerca de mí otra vez.-, y con esto Ginny se volteó y empezó a buscar algo en su baúl. Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía parada en el mismo lugar viendo a Ginny con la misma cara determinada.  
  
Ginny alzó la mirada y al ver que Hermione no se había ido se paró y caminó hacia ella.  
  
-¿No me oíste? Te dije que te largaras. ¡Vete! No me importa si vas con tu cara de sabelotodo y le dices a Harry lo que pasó entre Michael y yo. Con tal de que te alejes de mi vista, no me importa si se lo dices.-  
  
-Me voy a ir, pero esto no acaba aquí, Ginevra. Si tú no se lo dices a Harry, se lo voy a decir yo. Buenas noches.-  
  
Cuando, por fin, Hermione se había ido, Ginny se tiró en su cama y grito hacia su almohada, ahogando así el sonido de su grito.

* * *

Draco y Harry se acariciaban suavemente bajo las sábanas de Draco en su dormitorio privado. Se besaban con fuerza, aprovechando los pocos momentos que tenían solos; aprovechando que se tenían el uno al otro. Draco murmuraba suavemente el nombre de Harry cada vez que éste le plantaba tiernos besos en el cuello. Cuando los 2 estaban tan cansados que no podían mover ni un dedo, se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro.  
  
Harry despertó con los brazos de Draco sobre su pecho y sonrió al verlo dormir. Se veía tan tierno durmiendo que Harry no quería despertarlo nunca. Pero se despertó.  
  
Draco parpadeó a la luz del amanecer y sonrió al ver a su amante al lado de él.  
  
-Nunca había tenido un amante tan bueno por tanto tiempo.-  
  
-Yo tampoco, Draco.-  
  
-¿Cuándo piensas terminar con Weasley? Según tú no haríamos nada hasta que ella dejara de ser tu novia, y aquí nos ves, cada semana juntos.-  
  
Harry no captaba que ya eran las 8 de la mañana y no había dormido en su cuarto. No lo captó, hasta que Draco mencionó que el desayuno estaba a punto de empezar. Se levantó rápido de la cama de Draco, se vistió y salió corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

Ginny despertó al día siguiente de su pelea con Hermione en, exactamente, la misma posición en la que se había quedado la noche anterior. Se levantó de su cama para encontrarse completamente sola en su dormitorio. Fue hacia las regaderas y se bañó.  
  
Cuando terminó bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas y se sentó al lado de la chimenea. Tenía mucha hambre, así que después de varios minutos, se paró y salió por la pintura de la señora gorda y se fue hacia el Gran Comedor a desayunar. Ahí, se encontró a Harry, respirando rápidamente como si hubiera corrido hasta allá.  
  
-Hola, Gin. No te había visto desde la cena de ayer, ¿dónde andabas?-  
  
-Yo debería de ser la que pregunta eso, ¿no crees?-  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
  
-De que tú ni siquiera dormiste en tu dormitorio ayer.-, al oír esto, por la cara de Harry pasó un destello de frustración, para después convertirse en una leve sonrisa.  
  
- Pasé la noche en la sala común. No fue gran cosa.-  
  
-Últimamente, no sé si creerte, Harry, has estado muy sospechoso. Ya no siento como si fuera tu novia.-


	6. Terminar

Harry Potter, personajes y demás no son míos. Le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner BROS.

A/N: Gracias a todos los que mandaron sus reviews/críticas o como se llamen. Me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero por fin estoy de vacaciones y tengo más tiempo para esto (yay!)... Bueno, ahí les va el capítulo 6:

* * *

**Engaño**

**Capítulo 6**

**Terminar**

Después de su pelea con Hermione, Ginny empezaba a sentirse más culpable de besar a Michael. 'Por lo menos no pasó algo peor', pensó. Sabía que Harry se traía algo también, no quería pensar en que él la engañara (también), pero era obvio que no estaba tan cariñoso como los primeros días de su relación.  
  
La estancia de Ginny en Hogwarts estaba a punto de concluir. Por fin acababa su quinto año y no podía esperar por entrar a séptimo y acabar. Los TIMOS habían pasado sin mayor acontecimiento que Colin Creevey derramando su caldero en el Profesor Tofty, uno de los examinadores. Le había ido muy bien en todos sus exámenes (era más sencillo teniendo a Hermione como su mejor amiga), no tuvo duda en ninguna de sus respuestas y creía haber sacado más TIMOS que Percy (!).

* * *

-Draco, Ginny está empezando a sospechar. No quiero que piense que soy un calenturiento que anda con todos. Tenemos que hacer algo para ser más discretos o terminar esto.-  
  
Draco levantó la cabeza al oír lo último dicho por Harry. ¿Terminar? ¿Harry pensaba terminar con él por la estúpida Weasley? ¿Cómo podía alguien terminar con Draco Malfoy por una Weasley? ¿Acaso Harry no sabía quién era él? El más joven de los Malfoy, el último heredero (hasta ahora) de la riqueza de los Malfoy; ¿y Harry lo quería dejar por una pobretona, por una Weasley? ¿Qué tenía Harry en el cerebro? -Draco, ¿me escuchaste?-, preguntó Harry.  
  
- Sí, sí te escuché, Harry. Pero creo haber escuchado mal: ¿me vas a dejar por Weasley?-  
  
-No, no pienso dejarte. Sabes lo importante que eres para mí, pero...-  
  
-¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué no terminas con ella de una vez por todas? Si tanto te soy importante deberías de poder dejarla por mí. Últimamente no eres el mismo de antes, estás más distraído y retraído. He dudado de la veracidad de tu amor. Siento que me es necesario pedirte una prueba de tu amor.-. La sinceridad podía ser vista muy claramente en la cara de Draco, mientras que en la de Harry podía verse la inseguridad y leves rastros de temor.  
  
-¿U-una prueba de amor? ¿No se te hace suficiente en que deje de ver a mi novia por ti todas las noches? Creí que confiabas en mí, Draco. Yo no veo la necesidad de pedirte una prueba de amor a ti.-  
  
-Pero yo no soy el que está distante contigo. Si te pido una prueba de amor es para cerciorarme de que lo nuestro no es simplemente una aventura, sino que es una relación verdadera. No lo pediría si no te amara, Harry y espero que tú también me ames a mí de la misma manera en la que yo te amo.-  
  
-Claro que te amo, Draco, pero temo que tenemos que separarnos por un tiempo. Hasta que Ginny deje de desconfiar en mí.- La cara de Draco se contorsionaba de furia cada vez que Harry hablaba de esa manera de Ginny.  
  
-Está bien, nos separaremos un tiempo. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que este curso está a semana y media de acabarse? ¿Cómo vamos a seguir viéndonos en vacaciones?-  
  
- Mientras yo está en casa de los Dursley no hay problema: puedo salir cuando yo quiera y no les importa a donde vaya; pero, si voy con los Weasley no vamos a poder vernos, ni escribirnos.-

* * *

Ginny despertó el sábado para encontrarse una lechuza parada en el buró al lado de su cama con una carta enrollada en su pata derecha. Se sorprendió al reconocer a la lechuza como Sid. La misma lechuza que había venido tantas veces en los tiempos de su relación con Michael. Le quitó la carta, le regaló agua y al verla marcharse, Ginny se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer la carta:  
  
Gin: 

Encuéntrame a las 10 en las Tres Escobas. Necesito verte. Te extraño mucho.

Michael  
  
'A las 10 en las Tres Escobas', vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 9:30. Comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo y bajó corriendo por las escaleras del cuarto de chicas de Gryffindor; salió por el retrato y corrió hasta llegar a las Tres Escobas, siendo ya las 10:10.  
  
Al entrar se encontró a Michael esperándola al fondo del lugar. Llegó hasta él y de inmediato apareció una sonrisa en la cara de éste.  
  
-Hola, Gin. Veo que recibiste a Sid.-  
  
-Hola. Sí, lo recibí, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar. En cualquier momento puede Harry, Ron o Hermione entrar y vernos juntos. No es algo deseable para mí, así que di lo que tengas que decir rápido para irme.-  
  
-Me hieres, Gin. ¿Prefieres a Harry sobre mí? ¿Bromeas? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?-  
  
-No me hagas responder eso, Michael, porque terminarías perdiendo.-  
  
-Está bien, al grano. Necesito que me digas qué es lo que en realidad sientes por mí.-  
  
'Demonios, temía que preguntara eso.', pensó Ginny, tomándose su tiempo para responder. –No lo sé, Michael. Temo que mis sentimientos por ti ya no existen.-  
  
Michael quedó con una cara como si lo hubieran cacheteado muy fuerte después de oír esto. -¿Qué? ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿O sea que sólo fui una aventura para ti? Habla claro, Ginny, porque ya no sé qué creer.-  
  
-Oíste bien, Michael. He notado que mi relación con Harry está muy mal y quiero arreglar mis errores. No quiero volver a tener una relación fallida como la que tuvimos tú y yo. Necesitamos terminar.-

-¿Terminar? ¿Estás loca? Lo nuestro va muy bien, yo no quiero terminarlo tan pronto.-

-Me cansé de ti, Michael, eres un rogón. Sólo viniste por mí cuando te hartaste de Cho, no voy a ser tu juguete. Sé que regresaste conmigo para dejar tu virginidad, pero ¿en realidad creíste que me acostaría contigo después de que me dejaste de esa manera? Eres patético, Michael. En lugar de rogarle así a la gente, mejor vete a la esquina y consíguete una prostituta, porque así como eres nadie va a querer acostarse contigo.-

-¿Una prostituta? Eso es lo que tú eres, anduviste conmigo sólo porque Harry no te hacía el caso suficiente como para que se acostaran.-

-Claro que no, Michael, anduve contigo porque te quería. Pero me di cuenta que no vales la pena. Adiós, Michael.-, dicho esto Ginny se levantó de la mesa y salió enojada de las Tres Escobas dirigiéndose a Hogwarts.

* * *

Por fin, terminé este capítulo, fue el que más trabajo me costó y sé que no es de los mejores. Bueno... Dejen su review/crítica ya saben donde!! 


	7. Sorpresas

A/N: Sé que no había subido ningún capítulo desde hace un buen. ¡Juro que no fue mi culpa! Estaba en exámenes y trabajos finales y me estreso demasiado :S

Advierto: en este capítulo hay una escena sexual. Tal vez un poco más descriptiva de lo planeado... o menos, creo.

* * *

**Betrayal**

**Capítulo 7**

**Sorpresas**

Ginny corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Hogwarts. Estaba tan enojada con Michael, que no quería volver a verlo jamás.

Justo cuando llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor chocó con alguien. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era Harry.

-Oh, perdón, Harry… estaba un poco…este… distraída.-

-Lo noté. ¿Qué tienes Ginny? Pareces estar muy enojada y apenas si son las 12.-

-No es nada… es que… hmmm… no hemos hablado desde hace tiempo; te siento muy distanciado y no me gusta.-

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos, como novios.-

-Lo sé- Ginny se quedó pensando en lo que Harry dijo de 'novios'. Le gustaba el concepto.- Deberíamos de vernos en algún lado esta noche, ya sabes, para estar solos.-

-Sí. Es más, veme aquí a las 11; te tendré una sorpresa preparada.- Después de eso, Harry se marchó.

* * *

A las 10:30, Ginny se estaba arreglando para su cita enfrente del espejo. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas; traía el pelo suelto y algunos brazaletes de plata en los brazos.

Cuando terminó de maquillarse, se checó el vestido dos veces y, cuando estuvo feliz con el resultado, bajó a la Sala Común.

Harry la esperaba allí. Se veía muy bien. Traía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Alzó la cabeza cuando Ginny llegó y abrió la boca de la impresión. No podía creer que salía con esta chica.

Ginny se sonrojó cuando Harry no dejaba de verla e hizo un ruido con la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Oh, Dios. Eres la chica más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida. Te ves hermosa.-

-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien. Y, ¿a dónde me llevas?-

-Ya verás-

Harry puso la capa de invisibilidad sobre los 2 y guió a Ginny a las afueras del Castillo. Cuando llegaron allí, le dijo que le iba a tapar los ojos. Ella aceptó y él le puso una venda sobre ellos.

Continuaron caminando por los terrenos de Hogwarts y por la orilla del bosque prohibido.

Harry dejó a Ginny con los ojos vendados todo el trayecto; no quería arruinar la sorpresa. Les tomó tiempo llegar al lugar secreto de Harry.

-¿Ya casi llegamos? Me asusta no ver nada.-

-Estamos a punto de llegar.- Después de un rato, Harry dijo:- Aquí estamos. Te voy a quitar la venda.-

Harry se la quitó y cuando Ginny vio lo que estaba frente a ella se sorprendió.

-Esto es hermoso, Harry-

Todo su alrededor estaba rodeado de agua. Aparentemente estaban en la orilla de un lago. Estaba claro que no era el de Hogwarts, pero era más hermoso.

Harry la guió hacia un pequeño bote que esperaba en la orilla y la ayudó a subir en él.

Cruzaron la mitad del lago y llegaron a una pequeña isla con una cabaña en medio; la isla parecía estar iluminada por muchas velas.

-Oh, esto mejora cada vez más.-, dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y la ayudó a bajarse del bote.

Caminaron hasta la cabaña y entraron.

Adentro, había una pequeña mesa para 2 y un par de puertas que Ginny no sabía hacia donde llevaban.

Se sentaron y cenaron. Ocasionalmente hablando de Quidditch, exámenes y cosas así.

Cuando terminaron, Harry se levantó de la mesa y le hizo señas a Ginny para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Te amo, Gin.-, dijo Harry en un susurro.

-Yo también, Harry-

Se acercaron uno al otro y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Harry comenzó a caminar (sin romper el beso) hacia una de las puertas. Acostó a Ginny en la cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

Movió su mano suavemente debajo del vestido de Ginny, tocando sus piernas. Cuando llegó hasta su ropa interior metió la mano dentro de ésta y cuando oyó a Ginny gemir se detuvo.

-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto, Gin?

-Claro.-

Movió su mano de regreso al interior de la ropa interior de Ginny. Comenzó a desnudarse sintiendo que Ginny quería más.

Cuando ambos estaban totalmente desnudos, Ginny se acostó encima de Harry y comenzó a besarlo por todas partes.

Ginny bajó sus manos y tomó el miembro de Harry. Comenzó a frotarlo suavemente y, cuando escuchó los gemidos de placer de Harry, se lo llevó a la boca. Comenzó a succionarlo y Harry no pudo evitar en venirse en un segundo en la boca de la chica.

Después de un rato, los dos necesitaban más, así que Harry se acostó encima de Ginny y la penetró lentamente.

Empezaron a moverse en el mismo ritmo: primero lento, después más rápido. Ginny comenzó a gemir cuando Harry aumentó la velocidad.

Un par de horas después, los 2 estaban dormidos abrazados con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus caras.

* * *

Ginny despertó sobresaltada, sin saber dónde estaba o por qué estaba desnuda. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado y de inmediato le vinieron imágenes a la cabeza de lo sucedido la noche anterior, cuando vio un par de ojos verde esmeralda viéndola.

-Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien? Sé que yo sí.-

Ginny sonrió por el último comentario.

-Claro que sí. Ese fue el mejor momento que he tenido en mi vida.-

-El mío también.-

-No quisiera arruinar el momento, pero ¿qué hora es?-

Harry revisó el despertador que tenía en la mesita de noche y contestó:

-10 de la mañana. Pero no te tienes que preocupar, hoy es sábado y tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos aquí.-

* * *

-Lo tengo.-

-¿Cuándo crees que pueda suceder?-

-Cuando usted quiera-

-Tráelo la semana próxima.-

* * *

¡¡¡Dejen un comentario (o review, lo que sea)!!! 


End file.
